Bakugan Wars
In a place deep below the worlds of Earth and the Vestroia an evil was preparing to rise........The son of Wrath. Chapter 1:'Party time' Sado ran to school with anticipation. It was about to be the first day of summer vacation and he could relax. Sado rushed to the school's boys room and changed into a graduation outfit in a stall. He then ran to his class after putting his backpack in his locker. "Omega can you believe that school is over already?" Sado asked his trusty guardian bakugan Omega Drago. "Sado summer vacation will be awesome once again." Omega said in a happy voice. Sado ran into his class with a big smile and saw all of the other students talking while waiting for graduation from 7th grade in 1 hour. He looked over to see Taka and Kara. "Hey guys." Sado said as he ran over to them. "Hey Sado." Taka and Kara said. "So Sado what are you doing over vacation?" Taka asked. "Im going to Hawaii with my parents." Sado answered. "Interesting. What is Hawaii?" Naga Skyress asked while on Taka's shoulder. Clash Kuso, Sado's best friend walked into the room, not wearing a graduation robe, but a shirt with a skull, grey pants and a snowboard hat. His flaming red hair was flying out of his hat and all the kids stared at him. He just grabbed a robe and put it on over his head. He sat down and started drumming on his desk with drumsticks. This was normal, he was defiant and Attention Defecate. Besides the fact of all that he was the smartest kid in the city. His IQ was 152 and he could do anything. Kara looked at him and sighed. "When will you just be normal for once?" Kara asked angrily. "Get off my back Kara." Clash said. "What is Hawaii?!?!?!" Naga Skyress asked once again but was ignored. "Hey Sado I heard you father just got remarried." Clash said with a small smile. "Yeah. My stepmoms name is Phi. He said they used to be best friends back in a fight with some guy named Wrath." Sado answered. "For the last time....WHAT IS HAWAII?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Naga Skyress screamed so loud that everyone in the class heard her. "It is a place in the United States where surf was invented, It has lots of Volcanos and there is a lot of Bakugan there." Naga Skyress blushed for speaking so loud and everyone laughed.Then a giant darkness shrouded the room. A giant beam of energy burst through the roof. Chapter 2:'An Eye for an Eye' "I have been looking for all of you for a long time." A giant arm shot forward and grabbed Kara. "It is time for me to ruin your lives. Your parents caused me and my father to become trapped in the Zero Dimension." Light shined down and revealed something. It was Fear and on his shoulder was a child. From all of the stories his father had told him Sado knew that Fear was the one who almost destroyed all life and became the guardian bakugan of Wrath. If this kid had Fear and had been in the Zero Dimension.......He was Wraths son. Clash pushed through the crowd. "Take me instead of Kara! It's me and Wavern that you want!" Clash yelled. "Im taking the girl. She could make for a good lab rat in BakuHuman experiments. "Help m-" Kara was cut off as Fear and Krion dissapeared taking her and none of the brawlers knew their location. Clash looked like he was going to cry. Kara was his girlfriend and didn't want to see her die or get hurt. "Clash.....Leave this to me. Omega Drago is the only remaining bakugan that can beat Fear after Blitz....you know." Sado said in a saddened voice. "I will find her and she won't get hurt in any way." Sado and the rest of his class were on the schools second floor. He threw Omega Drago out the window and jumped out. Omega turned into bakugan form and caught Sado and his head and they flew off. Clash looked up at the sky and threw his Bakugan out the window. He wouldn't let Omega get defeated. His Blitz Drago could kick butt against Fear. He wanted payback for taking his girlfriend. Sado was surprised when Clash flew up beside up on Wavern. "Hey Clash. You do know Kara is not your girlfriend right. She told me she likes me." Sado said with a smile. "Sado stop messing around." Clash said, annoyed. "We went out last night, you don't get to me anymore," said Clash. Intermission 1:'Phi is me' At home Kyle was sleeping next to an empty bed side. Neither he or Phi ever got up before Sado went to school. Only Phi would get up to make breakfast and leave leftovers for Kyle to eat after he got up. Phi was up though and on the couch and shivering unexplainably. "He is back." She said to herself. "Yes I am darling." Phi heard the voice and looked to her side to see Wrath. "My son would love to meet his mother. Sweet Phi......you should have taken my offer to come along with me to evil. Its to bad now...." He took out a club and slammed it down on her head which knocked her unconscious. He then tied her up and took her to his Zero Dimension lair. Chapter 3:'Blood Feud' Clash began to hesitate when he saw a giant bakugan rising from the ground. "Sado...do you know what that is?" Clash asked. "Nope but by its appearance im going to have to say its the completed cyborg Mechrosia." Sado said. Mechrosia raised his head and shot a giant blast that shot down Clash and Wavern. "Clash,Wavern!!!" Sado yelled as he saw them falling to what he believed could be their doom. Clash threw something in the air when he was falling and a giant parachute grabbed him while he hit a button on his skull necklace. A jetpack came out and him and Wavern flew down to the ground. Wavern turned into ball form when she hit the ground. Clash threw another Bakugan and a Pyrus Ingram Came out. This was Clash's secondary Gaurdian that he used when Wavern get's beaten. He pulled out an abilty card and it shone red. A blast of fire shot out of Ingram's mouth and Mechrosia fell to the ground. He grabbed Ingram, and flew up on Ingram. Omega then went up to Mechrosia and unleashed a powerful energy burst that destroyed him in an instant. Clash looked at Sado like he was a showoff. "Sado, I left Blitz at home today because I thought today was going to be peaceful...." Clash looked sad. "Summon him through your BakuMeter then." Clash starting hitting buttons on his BakuMeter. "Override Home Security System, Code 000Teleport00000." A glowing light started next to him and began to form into the shape of a Dragonoid. "Blitz you came!" Clash smiled for the first time today. "My job is to protect you and your father, Ingram you can go back to Ball Formation now." Clash jumped onto Blitz and Ingram turned back into a ball. "We're almost there Clash, hold on tight!!!" Blitz and Omega swooped down to the ground and the two boys laughed. Krion then dissapeared and he still had Kara. Chapter 4: 'Father and Son' Krion escaped and headed back to the Zero Chamber (The lair in the Zero Dimension.) When he arrived he ran to his fathers lab holding Kara. What he saw in their was most assuring. A woman was strapped to a table and unconscious. Wrath walked into the room and hugged Krion. "So you managed to take something that was dear to them as I have." Wrath stated with an evil Grin as he took out a sedative and injected it into Kara. She went unconscious immediately. "I managed to complete my mission. Krion...meet your mother." Wrath stated as he pointed to the woman strapped to the table.More coming later Chapter 5: 'Dynamic Duo' Sado and Clash saw a flash in the distance and it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Clash clicked something on his BakuMeter and the two boys were teleported to a dark place. "Where are we?!" Asked Sado. Clash didn't reply. He just started walking away. A giant burst of energy struck Clash and his eyes flashed red. Clash turned around and smiled at Sado evilly. Clash took a D.N.A.sensor out of his pocket which caused Sado to grab his. "D.N.A.sensor activate!!!!BakuHuman battle!!!!" They both yelled. Sado became Omega Sado and Clash became Infinity Clash.Infinity Clash grabbed Omega Sado and slammed his head into the wall and ground then blasted him with a burst of flame. Omega Sado was amazed by this power Clash had never used before. Once again Clash grabbed Sado by the neck and slammed him into a wall, then proceeded by shooting a powerful blast of energy at his face. Sado was knocked unconscious as the Clash that was battling dissapeared. Meanwhile in the Zero Chamber there was an explosion. Krion was sitting in a chair twirling a lock of hair, while there was an explosion. A huge dragon that Krion noticed as the legendary BakuHuman Blaze, grabbed him and threw him into a wall. Wrath burst into the palace and Dragon and Wrath locked eyes. "We meet again Blaze" Chapter 6: 'Perfect Clash.' Wrath turned into his BakuHuman form and the battle began. Two other BakuHumans appeared, Clash and Krion, in their powerful forms. Clash began to feel like his energy was draining and began to weaken. Krion and Wrath grabbed Clash and unleashed massive torrents of Flame into his face. Blaze screamed and went crazy. "Nobody, TOUCHES MY SON!!!!!!" Blaze started glowing and a huge blast of flame and Perfect Energy came out of his body." He grabbed Wrath and turned him into a human again. He threw him off a mountain and Krion screamed. Krion jumped off the mountain and landed in the water next to his dad. Clash looked pale and powerless as all the energy drained out of him. Sado ran into the room. "Clash what happened?!?!?!" Sado started glowing and so did Clash. Sado was giving Clash energy. Blaze hesitated and finally said "Clash take the Perfect Core." Blaze started glowing as a giant sphere came into Clash. Clash turned into a more powerful form of his BakuHuman and the Perfect Core was in him, but Wrath and Krion aren't dead. Wrath appeared and began to at his sons horror transform into a demonic BakuHuman that Blaze and Clash knew was 50X stronger then them at their strongest powers combined. Before they could react they were both blasted by an elephant sized burst of energy which flung them into a mountain range. Blaze and Clash were transformed back into humans. Intermission 2: 'We never graduated!' While they were thinking of how they could defeat Krion, Sado and Clash went back to the school building. They turned in their robes and grabbed the bookbags they never took. Clash looked in his desk and he found it. It was the good luck charm he was given by his mom. It was a piece of the Ultima-Zero Core. Sado reached for it. "Hey how did you get this. My dad is the only one who should have a piece of the UZ core." "It's a long story, your dad can't fully use it anymore because of this rock..." Clash walked out of the room and into the hallway. He walked into the theater and climbed up on the stage, and Sado threw him a robe. "Clash Kuso!" Sado said while clapping. Clash smiled and gave Sado the robe. "Sado ..; what's your last name Sado?" Sado hesitated. "I don't know my last name." Clash didn't care "Then just Sado!!!" Sado took a bow and Clash laughed. Sado walked offstage and threw his robe on a chair. They walked out of the back door. They had one summer to defeat Wrath. It took their parents 3 years. Chapter 7: 'Ultima-Zero Rock?' Clash and Sado were walking and talking about the rock that Clash found. "The Ultima-Zero Core was turned into rock because the power dried up a couple years ago, and my mom got a piece of it because she was there when it happened." Sado looked amazed. When they got to Clash's house they opened up the door and went upstairs to the kitchen. Clash's family was rich because his his dad was a billionaire because of his work on Bakugan, and was in a famous band. "He opened the huge fridge and pulled out a huge hoagie and a pizza. He grabbed a can of Mountain Dew and flopped on the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Sado felt funny because he was more... Clean if you want to call it that. HE grabbed a slice of pizza out of the fridge, grabbed a plate and a napkin and ate with style. Clash burped and threw his empty soda can on the ground. He got up after he finished eating and finally spoke. "Sado you want one too, I've seen your face when you looked at it." Sado nodded and Clash led him into a room downstairs. A huge rock was in the middle of the room. "There it is, the Ultima-Zero Core." Chapter 8: 'Finding Phi' "My darling Phi." Wrath said as he looked at a now awake and struggling Phi. "I don't want anything to do with you so stop calling me your darling!!!!" Wrath chuckled and pulled out a machine and injected it into Phi. Phi screamed and he pulled out some of her clone DNA. He put it into a test tube, which he put into a Crusher Dragonoid. The lab shook as a new Bakugan was born. The Final Crush, and at the same time, In Ultima Vestroia a group of bakugan were released to a bunch of new brawlers who would destroy this bakugan*. Wrath let Phi go and gave her a card. "This card will take you home, Thanks for the DNA...My Darling." Phi held up the card as she was teleported to Earth. She fell unconscious on the floor. -* Events happen in Bakugan Burst Dimensions Chapter 9 'Burst Core' Clash was downstairs when his BakuMeter rang. It was his brother Cole which he hadn't seen in about a year. He clicked "answer" and he was teleported to another Dimension. He was inside a lab, and his flaming red hair was slicked back. He was wearing a Lab Coat and glasses, and a figure walked towards him. It was a 19 year old boy with Black Hair and a black shirt on. His brother Cole. Cole led him inside his lab and handed him a sachel. Clash looked inside and there was a lot of Bakugan, a new BakuMeter, and a list of adresses. "These are Bakugan that you need to deliver, you can keep the ones that are not on the list." His brother patted him on the shoulder and Clash was teleported out of the lab. He scruffed up his hair and threw off the lab coat, and looked inside the bag. "Bro. You must give a burst bakugan to all of your friends." Intermission 3 'The Showdown' A small little Bakugan Ball was floating through the air when Sado walked through the door. It was Helios, who wanted more clean water in his 'Swimming Pool.' Sado just grabbed his bakugan case and took his team. "What's wrong buddy?" Helios asked. Sado did not answered and ran out the door and flew off on Omega to a location not to Helios' knowing. Helios then felt a sense of insecurity when he went upstairs to Phi and she was gone. She was missing. She had no job and was a housewife so she could not have gone out because she had no plans. Helios went to the living room downstairs and turned on the T.V. The news flickered on and showed an image of a bakugan and a kid destroying downtown. Helios remembered the bakugan as Fear from almost 20 years ago. He went outside on the front lawn and changed into bakugan form and flew downtown to the fright of neighbors. Helios then came face to face with the enemy that almost destroyed Omega and Blitz. Fear and the child were looking at him with evil grins and murder in their eyes. "Ability Activate. Fear Genetro!" The kid screamed as he held up an ability card. A giant beam of Darkness shot down from the sky and surrounded Fear in a bowerful orb of evil energy. When the energy orb dispelled Helios saw Fear's most powerful form:Fear Omega. Helios fired a giant burst of energy which was blocked easily. Fear grabbed Helios and slammed him into a skyscraper and hit him with a giant blast of energy. Helios knew that he was outmatched already and began to tap into his hidden power A giant burst of Light flew into the sky as a giant mound of energy surrounded Helios. When the energy dispelled there stood Beta Helios. "Im not going to lose to you!!" Helios yelled as he grabbed Fear and slammed into the ground. "You won't win." Fear said calmly. "Ability Activate!Explosion Cannon!" The kid yelled. as he activated the ability. Fear unleashed one beam of energy that hit Helios and turned him back into Omega Helios. "Your attempts were futile young one. Maybe if you had made the right choice you could have been my slave." Fear said as he jabbed a claw into Helios' chest. Fear opened his wings and flew away with the child. Phi entered the city in a panic after seeing the battle above the town. She ran to Helios. "Helios you can't die!" Phi yelled as she was up against Helios. "Im sorry Phi but I tried to beat him..................Goodbye."Helios closed his eyes and went limp. "Helios wake up!" Phi screamed as she felt like she was a child facing the death of her Apollonir again. Chapter 10 'Death of Helios' Everyone was at the house of Helios, at his funeral. Clash was there with Cole, Blaze, and Charlotte, and Death was there with Lash. Everyone was praying for Helios. Blaze tried finding the reincarnation of Helios in progress but it was no where in sight. 'Shouldn't his soul be reincarnated by now.' Blaze thought to himself. A voice hit his thoughs. "Blaze you should know that when I destroy a bakugan they stay destroyed. They can never come back in any way or form." Fears voice echoed. Blaze was pondering the voice as he looked over at the crying Phi. She was hit the hardest. Clash thought quickly and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a Burst Omega Helios. When Phi saw it she smiled the most she almost ever has."Phi this guy is going to be your guardian until we find a way to revive Helios." Phi looked at the Bakugan and she thought she could see a little spark of light inside his eye, for a second she thought she could see Sigma. Chapter 11 'A true misery' Sado was flying toward the lab of Burst Kochi who was once the partner of Cole. "Why are you intent on this guy Sado?" Omega asked but did not get an answer. Omega knew Sado was going through something that had never happened to him before. He was fighting to protect everyone. He was one of the leaders of the new brawlers. "Omega.......Kara is my best friend. I've known her longer then Clash. We were friends since we were both not even 4 weeks old.I will do anything to save her." Sado said. Omega swooped down and landed on a helipad. He walked inside the office of Cole Kuso and Burst Kochi, and saw Clash. He ran away from the door because he didn't want to seem like a stalker. He came back 5 minutes later after Clash left. He came in and there was a man typing on a computer. It was Cole, and next to him was Burst Kochi, the man who created Burst Bakugan. "You must be the famous professors who discovered burst bakugan." Sado said. Burst beckoned to Cole he would answer any questions Sado had. "What is your name?" Burst asked as he turned around and walked over to Sado. "I'm Sado and I need your help." Sado said commandingly. "So you must be that kid Clash tells Cole and I about that acts like he is the complete leader of your little brawler group." Burst said and chuckled. "Shut up! I need you to help me find a way to defeat Fear and save my best friend Kara." Sado said angrily. "I'm sorry but I can't help you. Nobody can defeat Fear now. The readings of his power say he has reached a power beyond that of any bakugan in existance. Even Burst Bakugan." Burst said sadly. (Burst let me go with him. Let him use me and your communicator.) The Burst Blitz Dragonoid on Burst's shoulder said. "Blitzer......I don't think-" He was cut off. (Let him use me.Please Burst I have been waiting for a chance to fight) Blitzer said.